Complètement futile
by Jiou
Summary: Expression qui décrit toute tentative d'Harry pour reconstruire une relation avec Cho.
1. Premier essai

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>- Donc, euh… Harry reposa sa cuillère. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?<p>

Les lèvres de Cho se firent plus fines, mais Harry, les yeux encore rivés sur la table, ne le remarqua pas.

- Oui, merci. Et la tienne ?

- Oh, ça a été.

Après cette réplique, Cho pencha sa tête sur le côté pour observer l'attroupement autour d'une troisième année de Poufsouffle, en pleurs, qui venait de faire tomber un verre. Harry toussota.

- Et… tu as mangé quoi ce midi ?

- Un peu de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, comme d'habitude. Les repas sont très riches, ici.

Il y eut un court instant de flottement. Cho croisa et décroisa ses jambes. Harry rougit et déglutit. La nappe lui sembla d'un seul coup digne d'être observée.

A la table voisine, Colin envoya un coup de pied à Ginny qui venait de faire basculer un sucrier.

La chaise de Cho trembla légèrement.

Le regard d'Harry restait accroché par les motifs fleuris de la nappe. Les coquelicots mettaient ses joues en valeur. Une goutte de transpiration tombée de son menton aurait pu passer pour de la rosée.

Les ongles de Cho cognèrent trois fois contre le rebord de sa tasse ; le geste était impatient et ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que la Cho d'un an auparavant aurait fait. Surpris, Harry releva enfin la tête.

- Je crois que ça ne marchera pas entre nous, déclara Cho, ayant constaté qu'elle avait enfin l'attention d'Harry.

Harry hésita ; il fronça un sourcil, souleva un coin de sa bouche.

- On peut repartir de zéro, répondit-il lorsqu'il vit que les lèvres de Cho ne pourraient plus s'amincir sans risquer d'être aspirées entre ses dents.

- Ou peut-être qu'on peut juste rester amis.

S'apercevant que Cho, devant l'évident manque de contre-argument, allait se lever, Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout :

- Hermione m'a dit que je pouvais te dire que je te trouve jolie.

Ginny émit un gloussement quelque part à gauche de l'oreille d'Harry. Cho se figea, le poing serré sur sa serviette. Ses sourcils noirs s'avancèrent sur son visage ovale, formant un angle aigu qui inquiéta Harry.

- Alors si Hermione Granger pense qu'elle sait si bien me plaire, commença Cho d'un ton pincé, peut-être qu'elle devrait se servir de ses talents pour écrire « Faire échouer un rendez-vous pour les nuls ».

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et ses doigts se crispèrent ; mais Cho ne s'arrêta pas.

- On n'a visiblement rien en commun, toi et moi. Oh, si, s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des mains, le coin des lèvres oscillant vers le haut : Cedric Diggory !

Harry recula dans sa chaise. Le crissement du coussin sur lequel il était assis sembla donner une nouvelle force à Cho, qui continua de plus belle.

- Cedric ! Qui est mort !

Elle crispa une main sur la table, et la dernière phrase résonna dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle après son dernier mot :

- Comme notre relation !

Ceci dit, Cho repoussa sa chaise avec force, jeta sa serviette dans sa soucoupe, saisit son sac, et sortit d'un pas vif de chez Madame Piedodu.


	2. Deuxième essai

Je n'ai pas HP:OotP en français sous la main, alors si vous repérez un nom mal orthographié (Piedodu ? Pieddodu ? Piédodu ?), signalez-le !

_Matsuyama_ : En effet, pour l'instant Cho n'est pas aussi douce qu'elle l'est dans les livres. Ça ne saurait tarder. Tout ira mieux dans deux ou trois chapitres.

Enjoy -

* * *

><p>- Alors ici, tu soustrais 7y+9x au résultat que tu viens d'obtenir, et maintenant tu multiplies le résultat par la racine carrée de 8y, dit Cho. Et c'est comme ça que tu trouves l'angle du mouvement de la baguette.<p>

Marietta se dépêcha de griffonner les nombres.

- Ça signifie que je devrai fendre l'air comme avec un couteau, à un angle de 45 degrés, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça, approuva Cho. Elle bailla et se leva. Bon, si on a fini avec cet exercice, je crois que je vais y aller.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, j'en avais vraiment besoin, dit Marietta en commençant à ranger ses livres et sa plume. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ce cours, mais franchement, l'Arithmancie peut être vachement dure… Je ne sais pas quoi faire de tous ces nombres, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Cho s'excusa et trotta vers l'entrée de sa salle commune. Son club d'études était probablement en train de l'attendre à la bibliothèque, même s'il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'être en retard. Elle entendit du bruit dehors, qu'elle attribua à des Serdaigles sur le point de rentrer, alors elle ouvrit vite la porte pour ne pas être bloquée à l'intérieur s'ils ne répondaient pas correctement. Cependant, en traversant le trou, elle trébucha sur ses lacets, et pour s'empêcher de tomber, elle se rattrapa à la première chose qu'elle put agripper – une robe de sorcier noire.

- Aïe ! dit une voix masculine. Cho connaissait indéniablement le garçon à qui elle appartenait. Elle le lâcha aussitôt et s'écarta. Sa bonne humeur s'évapora. Avec tous les gens qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour tomber sur celui même qu'elle essayait d'éviter.

- Potter. Désolée, dit-elle, impassible. Harry nota qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement contrite. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

- Attends, s'exclama Harry, ne pars pas tout de sui…

Cho lui lança un regard très sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

Comme elle avait déjà commencé à partir pour éviter de lui parler plus que nécessaire, Harry tituba jusqu'à elle. Faire sortir les premiers mots fut laborieux.

- Je sais que j'ai tout gâché l'autre jour chez Madame Piedodu, mais…

Cho accéléra le pas.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, siffla-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie ! Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. Je me disais… Harry haletait : il devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur et elle marchait de plus en plus vite. Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de s'expliquer.

Aucune réponse ne vint de Cho. Elle tenait son sac serré contre sa poitrine, le visage désagréablement froncé. Comme il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, Harry ne pouvait pas très bien voir ses yeux. Il remarqua vaguement qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air hésitant.

Cho ralentit. Surpris, Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Pourquoi dirais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle. Elle laissa enfin Harry voir la totalité de son visage, dont l'expression semblait balancer entre incrédulité et colère. Sortir avec toi a été un désastre.


	3. Troisième essai

Dans ce chapitre, Cho montre son côté très doux, sensible et affectueux.

Ou pas !

Tout ira mieux au prochain chapitre. Excusez mon latin de cuisine en attendant.

* * *

><p>- Harry, stop ! Tu m'as couru après toute l'après-midi. J'en ai assez !<p>

Il voulut répondre, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser et donner à Cho le bouquet qu'il tenait, mais elle tendit sa baguette et cria :

- _Calamitatem cape_ !

* * *

><p>La journée d'Harry commença très mal.<p>

C'était un dimanche. Harry adorait les dimanches. Il pouvait dormir jusqu'à neuf heures du matin, prendre sa douche au milieu de la journée s'il en avait envie, et s'amuser sans sentir la pression des devoirs qu'il avait terminés le samedi soir sous la tutelle d'Hermione.

Pourtant, ce dimanche, rien n'alla comme il faut. A six heures tapantes, Harry fut réveillé par Neville, dont le réveille-matin venait de tomber après s'être mis à sonner et vibrer. Le pauvre s'était effondré dans son lit le soir précédent et avait oublié de lancer le sort pour l'éteindre. Harry, qui espérait pourtant faire la grasse matinée, ne réussit pas à se rendormir et finit par se lever.

À six heures trente, au moment d'aller aux cabinets, Harry fut pris de monstrueux maux de ventre. Il bloqua ses toilettes, et en fut tellement mortifié qu'il n'osa pas laisser les elfes de maison s'en charger. Malheureusement, il était encore trop fatigué pour faire de la magie correctement : le sort de désintégration qu'il lança fut trop puissant et le trempa d'eau marron des pieds à la tête. Il prit une deuxième douche et changea de vêtements.

À sept heures, Harry eut un accès de jalousie en voyant Ron, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il essaya d'essuyer sa frustration en marchant rapidement pour sortir du dortoir, mais, lorsqu'il passa la porte, il trébucha contre le seuil et dévala les escaliers en roulé-boulé jusqu'à la salle commune. Trois filles de septième année étaient déjà assises près de la cheminée, et rirent de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse le portrait. Harry se demanda ce qui, des moqueries ou de la chute, lui firent le plus mal.

À sept heures trente, à deux pas de l'infirmerie, Harry rencontra Drago Malefoy. Il était seul, sans Crabbe et Goyle, et ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de hausser un sourcil condescendant en sa direction. Harry se sentit considérablement rabaissé. Pour couronner le tout, l'infirmière lui colla une potion dans les mains pour calmer ses courbatures. La potion était très amère, et il n'eut pas le droit de s'allonger pour continuer sa nuit.

Dans la grande salle, au petit-déjeuner, Harry fut de nouveau confronté à Malefoy. Il lui tira la langue et Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Le professeur Snape, qui passait par là, enleva deux points à Gryffondor pour « immaturité ». Tenté par son envie de répliquer que c'était Malefoy qui avait commencé (même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas), Harry préféra quitter la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner dans la cuisine, où il ne risquait pas de perdre plus de points.

À huit heures, Harry se fit attaquer par une armure de chevalier lorsqu'il tenta de chatouiller la poire. L'armure, en retour, le chatouilla si fort que l'odeur de métal rouillé l'accompagna toute la journée. Quand les elfes de maison le virent, tout débraillé et décoiffé, deux d'entre eux lui sautèrent dessus pour le rendre plus présentable. L'embarras d'Harry grandit encore lorsqu'il leur demanda un simple bol de porridge mais reçut un plateau garni de toutes sortes de pâtisseries et fut trop ébahi pour les remercier correctement. Sa honte atteint son paroxysme au moment où, s'asseyant par terre pour déguster son plateau, il renversa un elfe avec ses grands pieds d'humain, et fit tomber la nourriture sur leurs têtes. Les elfes de maison n'osèrent pas le mettre dehors, mais il vit la déconfiture sur leurs petits visages et s'excusa très rapidement. Sans avoir mangé.

Jusqu'à midi, Harry fit la sieste au bord du lac pour calmer sa faim : après tout, qui dort dîne. Les fourmis dinèrent aussi, de toutes les miettes qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Harry se réveilla au son du hurlement de Ron qui venait le rejoindre et avait aperçu la masse grouillante des insectes dans ses cheveux. Au loin, il put distinctement voir la silhouette de Cho, habillée en bleu, les cheveux noirs lâchés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ricaner en l'observant avec une de ses amies. Son humeur atteint un taux de malheur record.

Harry entreprit, une fois qu'ils furent assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le repas de midi, de raconter ses déboires à Ron. Celui-ci fit la grimace.

- Ouille, vieux. Je crois que je sais d'où ça vient. Tu veux savoir ou pas ? Ça risque de pas te plaire.

- Au point où j'en suis… vas-y.

Ron entama, l'air mal à l'aise :

- Tu sais, le sort que tu m'as dit que Cho Chang t'a lancé ? Celui dont tu te souvenais plus de la formule, et qui avait pas l'air d'avoir d'effet ?

Harry prit une bouchée de viande et mastiqua lentement.

- Ben… on dirait bien qu'elle t'a jeté une malédiction pour que tu sois malchanceux.

La fourchette d'Harry glissa de ses mains et tomba dans son assiette pleine de ragoût. L'explosion de sauce couvrit plusieurs mètres carrés.

- Sans déconner ? bougonna-t-il en épongeant du mieux qu'il pouvait la table autour de lui.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave.

L'après-midi d'Harry continua sur le même élan que sa matinée. Il se fit asperger d'encre indélébile par Peeves et perdit à nouveau des points pour Gryffondor, de la part de McGonagall cette fois-ci, parce qu'il essaya de se jeter un sort pour se nettoyer alors que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. Il tomba sur Ron en trébuchant dans l'herbe, les envoyant tous deux au sol, et Ginny Weasley s'enfuit en courant car elle crut les surprendre en pleine étreinte. Ron en fut agacé et le planta là pour courir après sa sœur. Dix minutes après, en rentrant dans le château, Harry porta un coup grave à sa réputation auprès du corps enseignant en éternuant en face du minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui eut de la morve sur tout le visage. Toutes les excuses d'Harry ne suffirent pas à effacer son affront. Il ne se sentit pas capable de préciser à Flitwick qu'il lui restait une crotte de nez sur le crâne.

Le pire moment de toute la journée, pour Harry, fut de se tromper de toilettes et rentrer dans celles des filles. Mimi Geignarde s'y trouvait et voulut s'introduire dans son cabinet pendant qu'il faisait sa petite affaire. En plus de ça, Harry crut mourir lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec Cho et une de ses amies, qui lui demanda avec un dégoût non feint ce qu'il faisait dans les toilettes des filles. Il s'enfuit en courant. Cho en rit beaucoup.

Le soir venu, Hermione n'eut besoin de lancer qu'un seul coup d'œil à Harry, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, les épaules basses et la mine défaite, pour comprendre qu'il avait passé une très mauvaise journée.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en fermant son livre. Viens là, viens me voir.

Harry leva mollement la tête et s'avança vers elle. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle s'était installée et soupira. Hermione lui serra gentiment le genou.

- Tu veux me raconter ?

Harry hocha la tête et commença son récit. Heureusement qu'il avait Hermione. Elle n'était peut-être pas toujours facile à comprendre, et il ne fallait pas compter sur elle, en général, pour tout ce qui était à la limite du règlement, comme s'introduire dans la cuisine de Poudlard au milieu de la nuit, certes ; mais elle se rattrapait en étant la personne la plus soucieuse et gentille qu'Harry connaissait.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire de même de Cho.


End file.
